tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Chetana Shenkar
Chetana Shenkar (born 1977) is a statue in Tales from the Tuckerverse and Tucker's Wand. Once the holder of the Durga Hourglass, Chetana was an accomplished thief before joining Ouroboros as Mrs. Wind. Chetana later ended up captured by Michelle Gim, then changing hands to Sandy Vanholt before ultimately ending up in the collection of Tucker Holmes. Biography Born in Coimbatore, India, Chetana grew up poor, her parents broke before she was even delivered. Her childhood was unremarkable, but her state of poverty made Chetana jealous of those in a higher social class than her own, turning her into a thief and a bully. At an unknown point during her high school years, Chetana stole the Durga Hourglass from a fellow student's home, soon discovering its powers. Convinced she didn't need anything else from school, Chetana dropped out to become a professional thief. Unlike Erika Stone who would follow her example, Chetana was extremely careful. Traveling the world on false passports, the Shenkar woman primarily stole from wealthy families, stealing keys from them and then breaking in while they were out. Chetana would, even for a time, settle down in certain places, including a stint in Cheon. In 2008 Chetana arrived in Los Angeles and made the mistake of stealing from Kayley Wu, whose security system still recorded all activity even when seemingly disabled. Also caught with a false passport, Chetana was sent to jail for various theft-related crimes as well as fraud. In early 2009 Chetana was broken out of jail by Mr. Void, who recruited her for Ouroboros as Mrs. Wind. Her hourglass returned to her, Chetana's task was to attempt to pick up where Mr. Fire failed and capture Erika Stone, ideally trying different tactics than her fellow society member. While Chetana also used Balfour Boutique as a hideout, she tried to approach Erika through Sandy Vanholt. Chetana failed to expect spiked tea however and was captured by Michelle Gim, becoming her secret collector item. Chetana ended up being passed along, first to Sandy after she hypnotized Michelle with Transmoxide, and then again to Tucker Holmes after the Chrono Alliance had dealt with Sandy. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brunette * Bra Size: 35C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women Relationships Owner * Tucker Holmes * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) * Michelle Gim (Formerly) Fellow Captives * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Hitomi Maki * Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Yates * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Lara Zanella * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin Appearances * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Chetana is physically based on actress Isha Koppikar, who was frozen in the film Darna Mana Hai. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Ouroboros